


We Still Have Time

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit, Angst, Bullying, M/M, Other, ableist comments, the r word is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Virgil’s still wary around his soulmates. He doesn’t want to be, but due to bullying from when he was younger, he is. Logan comforts him.





	We Still Have Time

Virgil sat on one of the couches in the living room, listening to Patton and Roman make dinner. Logan was sitting on a nearby couch.

Virgil ran his hand absent-mindedly through his service dog, Muffin,’s fur.

He had been living with his three soulmates for about a month. He had met them only eight months ago, but Logan, Roman and Patton had been living together for about fifteen months.

Virgil hated to admit it, but he had chickened out of their first meeting.

So only the other three had met. They started dating and moved in together before long. And after seven months of them living together and very little communication with Virgil, Patton broke. They begged to meet up with Virgil.

After two weeks, Virgil agreed.

Now he lived with his soulmates and he was happy, he truly was. But he couldn’t help but be wary.

Everyone else had rejected and left him. So why not them?

He still remembered how the other children at the orphanage treated him.

–

[TW: BULLYING AND ABLEISM. CAN BE SKIPPED. SCROLL UNTIL NEXT SET OF CAPS]  
“Hey blind boy!” Dee called.

Virgil gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on Muffin’s lead and his cane. Dee was the main bully at the orphanage. Either you bullied whoever he bullied, ignored whoever he bullied, or get bullied.

“Leave me alone.” he whispered.

“What did you say? You’re going to have to speak up retard!” Dee hissed.

“Leave me alone.” Virgil said, a little louder.

Dee laughed and pushed Virgil over.

Virgil lost his grip on Muffin’s lead.

“Ew!” he gasped, “You’re skins all bumpy and gross, freak!”

Dee and everyone else laughed as he walked away.  
[BULLYING AND ABLEISM OVER]

-

“Virgil?” Virgil heard Logan say quietly.

“Yeah?” Virgil choked out, gripping Muffin’s fur, trying to calm himself down.

“Are you ok?” Logan asked softly.

“Y-yeah.” Virgil stammered.

“No you’re not. What’s wrong?”

“It’s just… I don’t get why you guys haven’t left me yet. Is it because you feel obliged because you guys are my soulmates? Is it because you feel bad? Everyone leaves me. Everyone hates me. Why?” Virgil sobbed.

Logan put his hand on the side of Virgil’s face.

“Virgil. We love you. We’re your soulmates. We’re not going to leave you. Just take deep breaths.”  
Virgil breathed deeply.

“Virgil, we care deeply for you. Anyone who hates you or left you don’t deserve to know you. You’re Virgil Night. Our amazing soulmate who deserves endless love. We’re not going to leave you.”  
Virgil just nodded and let go of Muffin before hugging Logan.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered.

“No worries, we still have time.” Logan said soothingly.

“Dinners almost ready!” Patton called from the kitchen.

“That was so cute!” he heard Roman whisper (read: exclaim) to Patton.


End file.
